Reduction in both size and power consumption of integrated circuits has led to the proliferation of wireless technology. For example, there is a wide variety of devices using low-power wireless circuits, including tablets; smartphones; cell phones; laptop computers; MP3 players; telephony headsets; headphones; routers; gaming controllers; mobile internet adaptors; wireless sensors; tire pressure sensor monitors; wearable sensors that communicate with tablets, PCs, and/or smartphones; devices for monitoring livestock; medical devices; human body monitoring devices; toys; etc. Each of these devices requires a standalone power supply to operate. Typically, power supplies for these devices are electrical batteries, often replaceable batteries.
Other wireless technologies of significant interest are wireless sensors and wireless sensor networks. In such networks, wireless sensors are distributed throughout a particular environment to form an ad hoc network that relays measurement data to a central hub. Particular environments include, for example, an automobile, an aircraft, a factory, or a building. A wireless sensor network may include several to tens of thousands of wireless sensor “nodes” that operate using multi-hop transmissions over distances. Each wireless node will generally include a sensor, wireless electronics, and a power source. These wireless sensor networks can be used to create an intelligent environment responding to environmental conditions.
A wireless sensor node, like the other wireless devices mentioned above, requires standalone electrical power to operate the electronics of that node. Conventional batteries, such as lithium-ion batteries, zinc-air batteries, lithium batteries, alkaline batteries, nickel-metal-hydride batteries, and nickel-cadmium batteries, could be used. However, it may be advantageous for wireless sensor nodes to function beyond the typical lifetime of such batteries. In addition, battery replacement can be burdensome, particularly in larger networks with many nodes.
Alternative standalone power supplies rely on scavenging (or “harvesting”) energy from the ambient environment. For example, if a power-driven device is exposed to sufficient light, a suitable alternative standalone power supply may include photoelectric or solar cells. Alternatively, if the power-driven device is exposed to sufficient air movement, a suitable alternative standalone power supply may include a turbine or micro-turbine for harvesting power from the moving air. Other alternative standalone power supplies could also be based on temperature fluctuations, pressure fluctuations, or other environmental influences.
Some environments do not include sufficient amounts of light, air movement, temperature fluctuation, and/or pressure variation to power particular devices. Under such environments, the device may nevertheless be subjected to fairly predictable and/or constant vibrations, e.g., emanating from a structural support, which can be in the form of either a vibration at a constant frequency, or an impulse vibration containing a multitude of frequencies. In such cases, a scavenger (or harvester) that essentially converts movement (e.g., vibrational energy) into electrical energy can be used.
One particular type of vibrational energy harvester utilizes resonant beams that incorporate a piezoelectric material that generates electrical charge when strained during resonance of the beams caused by ambient vibrations (driving forces).
When a microelectromechanical (“MEMS”) cantilever piezoelectric energy harvester is placed in an enclosed package (including packages that are under vacuum, packages that are overpressured, or packages that are at atmospheric pressure and may additionally be vented), there is potential for the piezoelectric cantilever, during deflection (particularly at higher G levels), to interact with the top or bottom of the package once the deflection of the package equals the package height. This can ultimately lead to the deformation of the cantilever and breakage. It has been reported in the literature that this deformation can be alleviated by incorporating a feature (e.g., a stopper) in the top and bottom cap of the packaging to stabilize the cantilever during impact. This feature is implemented in the form of a rigid shelf or pillar made out of glass or silicon. New features are needed that impart greater robustness of the packaged energy harvester, particularly when packaged in a low pressure environment.
The present invention is directed to overcoming these and other deficiencies in the art.